Targaryen Vanir
Targaryen is a Tainted survivor in the end. Appearance Upon first glance, he looks malnourished and quite possibly self-harming. Targaryen is a small and skinny looking teenaged boy that has pale skin and gentle green-gold eyes with flecks of amber in them. Quite often, they're red-rimmed from a serious lack of sleep. His hair is long and at least to his jawline, it's choppy and rather short in some places but it's soft to the touch. There are rarely any tangles in his hair and Targaryen wouldn't allow that anyway. He hardly ever has anything covering it unless it's raining or snowing. He never has any kind of hair accessories in it, thinking that if someone pulled hard enough on them, they might take his head off with them. Around the slums, he wears simple clothing while hiding his others in a chest in his hut. Targaryen has a small issue with wearing shoes and forgoes them in most areas, often getting pieces of wire or glass in his feet if he happens to walk in areas like that. Since he scavenges a lot, Targaryen wears whatever uniforms and various other fabrics that he's found. One just happens to be a uniform that was used for patrols in the forests, using various kinds of hooks and pulleys to get themselves up. He wears this more often than not but he does have several other things to wear. Personality Unlike many of the Tainted, Targaryen's form of insanity is quite different. His is a much more innocent version that doesn't rely on rage or wrath. Around people who he thinks will give him his way, he'll be very sweet to them and will do anything they ask of him, even to the point of putting himself in physical harm. If he's around someone that he knows will never succumb to his 'charms', Targaryen will be as mean as possible to them. He would prank them or even try to physically harm them with malicious intent. He would be fully willing to take a finger off of someone if he thought they were pointing at him to get him into trouble. If it's someone that he just doesn't like for any reason at all, don't be surprised if he tries hurting them. Since he's not very big, he's very good at setting traps both urban and in the wild. Of course, he uses a lot of trickery that helps him with getting the kind of food he wants to survive on. Very rarely does he ever resort to using true anger to get what he wants. The boy is, as shown, rather small. Targaryen knows this but it doesn't stop him from trying to be big. He rarely ever gets close to someone but when he does, he clings to them as hard as he can. It doesn't matter just how little time he's known them, they're special to him even though he hears the God's voice. Targaryen believes that the God's voice is his mother talking to him, making him sleep better at night if he can hear it. If he can't, then Targaryen will stay awake for as long as he possibly can until he can hear it again. It upsets him when he hears people say that they hate the God, he immediately asks who they mean and, if they say it's the one who speaks through the mind, he'll cry and drop to his knees immediately because he doesn't want to believe it. Targaryen is very passionate about his 'mother' that talks to him and instantly hates whoever talks bad about her. It's a huge issue for him and he can't really find himself a way to even begin redeeming the person in his mind because that's where his momma lives. When he gets like this, he's very childish and is inclined to pout or even cross his arms and scuff his feet on the ground. He doesn't do it often enough that people actually recognize this kind of behavior unless they've known him for a long time. There's one person, Lewis, that he will kill someone over if they know where to find him. Targaryen is very protective of his brother and, even though he can't find him, he would do anything for him. History "“He who is not contented with what he has, would not be contented with what he would like to have.” -'' Socrates"''' Beginnings Targaryen's mother was a greedy, hateful type of woman that was very self-absorbed. Her name was Janelle and she lived in one of the forest communities that was very outwardly friendly. She believed that the village itself should be much more exclusive and self-serving than just taking in whoever in the world it was that came into the place. Janelle performed services for the village in the form of offering up her voice and tailoring skills. She was rather well-known in the village for this but that did not mean that she was the best that was there, of course she wasn't bad though. Either way, her head was rather inflated from the constant praise that her work received. She was a bit of a hoarder, filling her home with ancient artifacts from the 'old world' to show just how much she deserved them. A lot of things she didn't know how they worked but would go by old magazine clippings that had been in her family, finding that many of them were set up just like that. She tried her best to make furniture but they were mostly just unrecognizable lumps because she couldn't understand how to make it stand the right way. It wasn't until Lolyngton had come up to the village with the group he was in that she took an immediate liking of the man. Janelle continually went around him until one night things became a bit more physical than she had been expecting. Being rather uneducated on the subject of sex, Janelle ended up having to leave the village after she found out she was pregnant. Her pride wouldn't let her admit to the man that she had done something unforgivable. Of course, Lolyngton stopped her, going after her and bringing her back after finding out the reason why she had left in the first place. Janelle stayed with him while at least having him move in with her, not completely okay with being in another person's house while her 'riches' were unsupervised. She was very paranoid about being robbed but the woman would never have admitted this. Middles While pregnant, she did find that her paranoia dissipated as she had began planning to have a little girl. Of course, there were people who had told her to also have a backup plan for otherwise, but Janelle stubbornly refused to listen. It wasn't until the Forsaken challenged the village that she ended up having to leave most of her possessions in her home and allow Lolyngton to take her out of the place. She almost didn't forgive him for it until she realized that he was just doing it for hers and the baby's safety; Janelle didn't question his decisions after that. At this point she was very pregnant and spent the days in the sentry tower with him, trying her best to keep from being a burden. Janelle noticed that she was becoming more and more of an issue for him and was planning to leave on her own on the third day until the villagers came after them. She realized that this was just another reason to leave the place. The woman still hadn't been able to recover her lost possessions but instead began collecting other things while they were on the road. If she saw a shape in the dirt, she would pick it up and examine it as they walked along. If it were valuable in her eyes, she would keep it for later, but if it weren't, she would simply lay it down. Her initial contact with several Corrupted and Forsaken during her pregnancy made the child within become deformed. Without her knowing it, Janelle's and Lolyngton's baby was beginning to make its own way out. When Chrysania attacked the group, Janelle was seperated from them and ended up having to make her own way out of the creature's path. Upon finding a place where she thought she would be safe, Janelle felt the first stirrings of pain in her stomach but it was in the wrong place. It wasn't like how she had been told contractions were like, instead the pain was centered near her naval, making it difficult for her to really be able to keep an eye out for impending danger. It increased to the point that Janelle was laying on her side and trying to crawl through the forest floor for help. The woman was feeling the horrible, stinging pain as something began ripping through her from the inside so that it could get out. Looking down, she found her dress was ripped and tattered and she was feeling her own child beginning to crawl out of her. Janelle saw a tiny cat-eared, cat-tailed being finally pull it's little body out of her and her eyes went wide. It was then that bright green eyes looked up at her and she found herself looking at the child she had been anticipating for the past eight months. It wasn't a little girl, just as the villagers had said. It had been a little boy that was beginning to eat her flesh. The newborn began eating the skin of the placenta before going to the rest of her body, drinking up blood and breast milk alike as Janelle began to die. She lived for an unreasonable amount of time, long enough to feel the unnaturally intelligent child begin to push at her body. "Momma? Momma, I'm cold," he had said. Janelle's eyes had filled with tears as she looked at the tiny face that was pleading at her as it began to snow. He was shivering terribly and her guts were steaming in the frigid temperatures but when he didn't get an answer from her shock and pain held body, Janelle felt the child crawl up into her ribcage. It was then that she felt the little boy's body crush her lungs, effectively taking her life. Family and Slums The tiny child was found about four days afterward, having left his mother's body as it had begun to rot a few hours after death. He came across travelers while he was crying to himself, something whispering to him in his sleep had made him go to the road in search of help. A little boy had picked him up, no more than nine to ten seasons old, and brought the small being over to his mom and dad. It was around that time when Targaryen had gotten his name, the Vanir family had been heading home to Zurich, a family of Touched that were wanting to find something better in the city. A few nights before they managed to get to the city itself, the same Forsaken and Corrupted tried to get a hold of the family as they traveled. The father, being a much more powerful touched than his wife, managed to hold them off but at a high price. He died to let his family get to Zurich. The mother, Gana, brought her son, Lewis, with her to the city and after they realized what Targaryen was, they weren't willing to give him up. Gana felt that her husband's sacrifice was one that they just couldn't squander and wanted to take care of the little boy the best that she could. Targaryen lived peacefully in the chaotic slums with his brother, Lewis, and new mother but he still couldn't get his birth mother to stop whispering to him at night. Lewis knew that Targaryen couldn't sleep unless she spoke to him and would sometimes hold him at night so that his little brother knew he was loved. Targaryen was very dependant on his older brother but was very unknowing of the world. The first time he was bullied for looking different, Targaryen just went home and hid in Gana's skirt, crying to her about how the 'mean boys' had taken the little doll that she had made for him. Promising to make him another, Gana kissed his head and made him go to Lewis while she finished making their meager dinner. Living on the outskirts of the slums was difficult for them and Lewis often had to defend Targaryen from being hit by others. When he was five seasons old, the little Tainted decided to figure out how to hide from them. He worked more on trying to get away and get into small areas rather than fighting back. Targaryen wasn't very good when it came to physically fighting those that were bigger than him, so fleeing was probably be best thing he could do right then. When Lewis caught on to what Targaryen was doing, he began showing the other how to use abilities. Lewis was a Touched child and was rather good at working with sparks, when he realized that Targaryen could only shrink himself, he began finding good places for his little brother to hide in. Marking them with tiny 'sparks' from his own powers, Lewis was able to check areas for Targaryen when he was being bullied or was just upset. During all this time, Gana was been hearing rumors of Forsaken making their pressing assaults on the slums and one evening after Targaryen had turned nine season's old being eighteen seasons old at this point, she had picked up the little boy and ran deeper into the city. Lewis stayed back to try and help fight off the Forsaken, putting his uniform jacket around Targaryen's shoulders and kissing his little brother's forehead. That was the last time he ever saw Lewis again. Gana ran to one of the underground shelters but tripped and lost her hold on Targaryen. Her body was crushed a few seconds later by a falling building and her life was extinguished within seconds, making Targaryen grab a hold of the only thing of her that he could reach. The little being held onto her, sniffing and crying loudly at the sight of her being 'hidden' from him. "Momma... Momma, hold me," he had whispered, not remembering that it was the same thing he had said to his birth mother. Someone passing by grabbed a hold of him and took him to the shelter with him. Alone and off to the forest For six seasons, Targaryen was alone. In those six years, he had been working on getting himself strong and fast enough so that he would be able to keep from being captured by anything that wanted to kill him. The voice of his 'mother' had begun to get louder and much more insistent of him, to the point where he was unable to deny her at times. In a few instances, Targaryen had ended up killing someone just so that he could eat. He prefers meat when it's cooked but isn't above cannibalizing another living beang if it meant he was able to have something in his stomach. The small male living on his own was much less inclined to being around people until he was certain he would be able to mentally handle it. Targaryen, several times, had physically chased people away from him when he thought that they were getting too close to him. It was a desperate attempt to keep someone else from dying and him begging for them to come back to him. Targaryen didn't want to have to deal with that anymore. It hurt him too much. It wasn't until he was beginning to be encouraged by the voice in his dreams to make friends that he actually stopped doing it. His 'mother' was beginning to try and reach out to him, telling him that he had to make friends and be around as many people as physically possible. Targaryen actually made a few acquaintances in the slums but not enough of them to actually amount to much of anything. While he was working in a small steel mill nearby, Targaryen was given the name of 'Aryen' e-ren so that other workers would be able to tell who he was. It wasn't only because of that, but it was also because his own name was far more difficult to write for those that had little education. At least with it as 'Aryen', he was able to take on a new 'persona' while he was trying to get closer to people. Since the work was a bit more daunting than he had been anticipating, Targaryen was able to get a few things that were specific to workers. This mean clothes, lots and lots of clothes! He really loved this and kept his clothes in a chest in his hut, usually hidden in a trap door so that he couldn't have someone taking them away from him. He hated that more than anything and was very protective of his clothing. It was something that was very special to him, being able to dress and be normal like the other people that he worked with. Since the slums weren't known for being clean, Targaryen always had to go to the streams or bath-houses that were around the area. He never really favored being unable to bathe in anyway and dirt always bothered him more than anything else, especially if it were under his nails or on his back. As the voice of his 'mother' stopped coming to him at night for a few weeks, Targaryen found it very difficult to sleep. At times, he would have to just work his body to exhaustion so that he would be able to sleep at all and even then, there were times where he wasn't able to. His boss started seeing this behavior as detrimental to his job and eventually fired him, saying that he didn't want to be liable for the life of a boy that couldn't keep his eyes open. Seeing that his time in the slums had ended, Targaryen was able to steal a horse and a large couple of bookbags and sacks so that he could head out into the forest where his mother, Janelle, had once lived. He met up with a forest patroller, a Touched male who seemed familiar to him by the name of 'Luke', that seemed to have a liking for Targaryen immediately. He got a uniform for the young man and invited him to work on being a forest patroller as well. It was a new beginning to Targaryen. He was very excited to find that he was going to be able to be useful again and it wasn't very much longer that he started hearing the voice of his 'mother' once more, making it easier for him to sleep. Sometimes, he spent the nights in the same bed with 'Luke', who was more than happy to humor the young man. It made Targaryen, who had introduced himself as 'Aryen', feel as if he were safe again. Perhaps it was instinctual for him to realize where he was but when he heard someone call 'Luke' by his real name, Lewis. Targaryen was in tears at the thought of someone being so cruel as to take on his brother's appearance just to mess with him. It wasn't until Lewis sat him down and told him what had happened when he had left Zurich that Targaryen began to calm down and even clinged to his brother. The others thought that it was absolutely stupid for a Touched like Lewis to give half a shit about his damn near batshit little brother but he explained to them that Targaryen was all he had left and he wasn't going to let him go for anything. This made Targaryen inexplicably happy to learn that his brother wasn't going to let himself conform to whatever it was that they were trying to do to him. A few weeks later, their patrolling unit was attacked by four Forsaken that were looking for something, most likely something to eat. Targaryen allowed his bother's group to take care of them but when the Tainted still made it to their outpost, he knew something had gone horribly wrong. Feeling in his heart that he had lost his brother again after just getting him back, Targaryen went with his own group and fought the Forsaken that had come to them. They were relatively weak for such creatures and upon going to investigate, Targaryen found that his brother's group had been decimated with Lewis nowhere in sight. Thinking that the one Corrupted that was with the Forsaken, the dead body sprawled over the forest floor, had eaten him, Targaryen tore into the beast's stomach. He didn't stop searching through its body but he didn't find his brother at all. The others were quickly attacked again by a larger Corrupted and Targaryen's 'flight' instinct took over, making him leave the area almost immediately. Running away, he used his shrinking ability and hid in a small little alcove that had been undisturbed from the looks of it. He did notice, upon entering, that there was a little 'spark' sign and nearly cried. While he was alone and trying to keep himself alive, the winter weather began to roll in. It was because of this that he started to bite at his own hands to try and keep something in his stomach, even if it were just blood. Targaryen wasn't used to surviving in the blistering cold like this without something around for him to stay under. The snow was the worst part of it for him, his body wasn't tempered enough to be able to stand it and he had to unshrink himself eventually. Doing so, he got up and headed to the outpost where he got his things, his horse surprisingly still alive, and headed out to the nearest post there was. Currently, he is still traveling. Powers and Abilities ' Fighting Style: '''Targaryen uses tricks more than anything else in his fighting style. He's not very fast and he's not able to take heavy hits because of how small he is physically. Playing on his ability to move swiftly, Targaryen takes his running and use of his Patroller cords very seriously. If he finds that he can't manage to use them, he'll immediately 'go chibi' and run to the smallest and easiest place to hide. Targaryen isn't above hiding when he knows that it might mean his life or death. He thinks that using things like 'smoke screens' or even poisons as being cheating in a fight but he doesn't particularly pay much attention to it, he just keeps himself from getting in the middle of it as much as he possibly can manage. As for additional equipment, he uses very simple and military crafted gas masks to keep himself from unknowingly breathing in deadly toxins. These only work if he's put them on before heading into battle for whatever reason. Chibi-chan! This ability is mostly used for a distraction that would last for as long as he can keep it up. It shrinks him down to a small size, around two feet and six inches tall. it is because of this that his ears become much more prominent and cat-like while his spine has lengthened enough to be seen as a cat's tail. His fighting ability is very much restricted in this form. Targaryn can use this to hide in small places where he normally wouldn't be able to while he's larger. This also helps with theivery and general trickery that would get him things like bread and jewelry that he could trade for something like clothes or shoes, maybe even a weapon or something for protection. Mostly, he'd just use it to get his way. Statistics Trivia *His faceclaim is Eren Jaeger. Gallery Eren.Jaeger.full.1488888.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1511491.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1514656.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1538329.jpg Shingeki.no.Kyojin.full.1526914.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1550662.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1561872.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1563246.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1514688.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1603438.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1566078.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1581308.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1582073.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1586141.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1586340.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1602800.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1530071.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1548142.jpg Eren.Jaeger.full.1632388.jpg|Chibi form Shingeki.no.Kyojin.full.1528286.jpg Shingeki.no.Kyojin.full.1606255.jpg Songs A list of songs that go with some of the things that Targaryen does. They might not be in order but they should be here if anyone wants to listen to them later. myself because I'm lazy. #Power Solo - Baby, You Ain't Lookin' Right Category:Tainted Category:Forest Category:PC